The invention relates to a method and an electronic apparatus for the creation of new arrangement of melodic and/or rhythmic parts of musical accompaniments from patterns of different styles and namely by transforming the musical morphology of at least a first style into a second style according to a pre-programmed scheme of data replacement and degree, in order to obtain one or more new intermediate styles by means of a musical procedure hereafter referred to as musical "style morphing". For the purpose of the present invention "musical morphing" means the construction of a new arrangement or pattern of an intermediate style, by an appropriate combination of musical data pertaining to different tracks of base patterns relating to two or more base arrangements of different styles, while the morphing degree depends from the number and/or type of tracks of the base patterns combined in the new pattern of new or intermediate style.
This invention represents an improvement of the electronic apparatus for the automatic composition and reproduction of musical data, of a previous patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,913, which is regarded as an incorporated part of the present description, although some useful parts thereof will be resumed to better describe the present invention.